


no loose ends

by Siff



Series: yakuza au [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Yakuza AU, a bit of gin whump, they are not good people in these stories, tousen is like freaking daredevil in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siff/pseuds/Siff
Summary: Gin is in a bit of trouble, and Aizen comes to his rescue.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Ichimaru Gin
Series: yakuza au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909678
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	no loose ends

It might look like he has fucked up. Gin is ready to admit that, but honestly, he’s been in more danger than he’s in right now.

Rangiku once said his lack of fear is his worst quality. It’s why he got beaten up in school and why his teachers disliked him (he personally thinks it was his looks, but he can be wrong) since they tended to mistake fear for respect. Not that he had either for them.

Just like he has neither for these idiots.

Do they really think muscled arms covered in tattoos, missing fingers, and mean looks scare him? Not even their less than imaginative threats make him worry the least.

He does nothing to hide this, and it only gets them more agitated.

“Fucker,” sneers the big, mean-looking one. He strikes Gin across the face, sending him to the ground. It makes his nose bleed again, but it at least gives his knees a short break.

“Get him up,” says the man in the suit, and Gin is hauled up again. He lets his head hang a bit and watches the blood drip down on the already stained floor. He’s then pulled upright and held by the back of his jacket, like a dog by its collar. He eyes the man in the suit. Touma is his name.

He’s young and a former member of Kyōraku’s group. He broke away, thinking he could start his own gang and, by that, carve out his own territory. Too bad he didn’t keep his fingers to himself when he left. Idiot.

But he does seem pretty smug at having caught Gin. Having someone like him bound and kneeling in front of him, no doubt, strokes his ego. He watches as his men strike Gin again and again, and only has to lift a finger to make them stop.

Gin has to give him that. He trains his dogs well.

“Last chance,” Touma says. “What did you take from my office?”

Even with ropes tied around him, Gin manages to shrug. “Needed to borrow a pencil.”

He sees stars as he’s backhanded. Reeling sideways, he almost falls again, only to be held up.

“Answer him, freak!” sneers the mean-looking one. Gin laughs.

“Freak? What are you, a high schooler?”

“Why, you–“

“Oroshi!” snaps Touma, stopping the man before he can bash Gin into the floor again. Instead, he kicks Gin in the stomach and then steps back reluctantly. Wheezing for air, Gin doubles over, still grinning as his forehead brushes the cold floor. 

“Let’s just kill him, boss. He’s not going to say anything.”

“I need to know what he took.”

“We searched him. He got nothing on him.”

“Well, then he hid it somewhere, and I need to know!”

A deep sigh. “Yes, boss.”

They sound like school bullies trying to play gangsters. It’s so pathetic Gin can’t even smile when he’s once again lifted up to face the meat-head. He curls his lip a bit as he’s grabbed by the hair, and his head is pulled back hard.

The mean-looking face is so close, all Gin can see are small beady eyes and yellow teeth. Then the blade of a knife flashes at the edge of his vision.

“Now you listen here, fucker,” the man says in what Gin thinks is supposed to be a threatening tone. “Start talking, or I’ll make that grin of yours permanent.” The tip of the blade touches the edge of Gin’s mouth. He steels himself for the pain.

The door slams open, and all the goons turn their heads. Light streams into the room, stretching out the shadow coming from a man whose foot is still raised after kicking in the door. He lowers his leg slowly and steps into the room, turning his head this way and that, before his face turns towards Touma, who pales visibly.

“Y-You,” Touma stammers and reaches inside his jacket.

The man doesn’t say anything but moves quick like a snake, grabbing Touma’s hand before he can pull out his gun. With a pained yell, the idiot drops the weapon after Tousen has twisted his arm around.

Now, Gin knows Tousen is blind, but in moments like this, even he doubts it.

“Fuck,” Touma says and pulls his hand free. He holds it close as he stumbles back, away from Tousen, who lets him. His expression is blank as always, and his white eyes are hidden behind the sunglasses he never takes off.

Footsteps once again draw their attention to the door, where another man enters. Dressed impeccably in a fine suit and shiny shoes, he walks over, looking very much like this whole ordeal is very tiresome. He passes Touma, not even bothering to grand him a look.

“Having fun, Gin?” he asks.

“Of course, Aizen-sama.” Gin’s grin is wide. “Can’t you tell?” The mean-looking one is dumbfounded. He’s still pressing the knife against Gin’s skin, and it bites as Gin speaks. He can feel a drop of blood run down his chin. Aizen narrows his eyes, and the mean-looking idiot releases Gin instantly, stumbling away.

“Tousen, is any of them moves, shoot them on the spot,” Aizen says and kneels down to free Gin.

“Yes, Sir,” says Tousen and points his gun straight at Touma, who pales even more.

When the ropes fall away, Aizen stands up, leaving Gin to do the rest himself. He’s a bit unsteady, and his arms feel sore, but he grins as he throws the rope to the side and turns towards the mean-looking one, who doesn’t look so mean now.

“May I?” he asks.

“Make it quick,” is all Aizen says, having pulled out his phone and is busy reading something. Gin grins and springs forward. In a flash, he’s grabbed the knife from the idiot and slashes him across the face. Screaming, the man falls to his knees, holding his hands across the bleeding gash. Blood runs through his fingers.

Gin tosses the knife aside and saunters over to Aizen’s side. “I’m ready.” Aizen nods.

“Sir, what about him?” Tousen asks, gun still pointing at Touma.

“No loose ends,” says Aizen and turns to the door. Tousen nods and faces the poor fool, who begins to beg and yell.

Grinning, and with their screams ringing in his ears, Gin follows Aizen outside to the car waiting for them.

He sinks into the seat with a sigh and leans back.

“So,” says Aizen, not even glancing up from his phone. “Did you get it?”

Grimacing a bit at the soreness in his middle, Gin bows down and takes his right shoe off. He tosses it to Aizen, who raises an eyebrow. He takes it and looks inside, and a slightly impressed look flashes over his face as he pulls out the memory stick.

Turning the stick back and forth on his hand, he smiles. “Well done.”

“Yeah,” Gin sighs and touches the bloodstains on his shirt. “As long as you pay for the dry-cleaning.”

Aizen chuckles and hides the memory stick away inside his coat. Then he reaches over and grabs Gin by the back of his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. When they break apart, he’s smiling, and Gin feels dizzy.

“Let’s get you home and looked after.” He kisses him again, short and fleeting, before pulling back.

“There’s blood on your lip,” says Gin.

Aizen just smiles and licks his lip, before returning to his phone.


End file.
